To Live Again
by Alex Took
Summary: "The last thing he saw was Kili's hand reach for him before he was suffocated by darkness." After the Battle of Five Armies, Fili and Kili are assumed to be dead... but are they?
1. Awakening

Fili screamed. Unaware of the red tears upon his knuckles and the pain in his arms. Fighting the orc with every muscle he had. But no matter how hard he fought. It wouldn't budge. The thing was too strong. And Kili was too far. But he had to get there not matter what it took. Kili was outnumbered.

The beast's breath was upon his face. Slimy grip against his body. Sword wedged against his.

"Kili!" He roared, enraged by the impossible yet close distance between them. He could see the fight and anger in Kili's eyes. Just as Fili thought he had stabbed the beast and made a leap for his brother, a piercing pain erupted from his back. The sound of sword dragging across metal splintered his ears as it was yanked from his armor. Fili fell to his knees. Breathless. His braids falling in his face.

"Fili!" Kili bellowed. Swinging at the orc before him with the rage of a fire. Fili's eyes grew heavy. His arms going numb. "Fili!" Kili bellowed again. But his voice shifted to a gasp as a sword pierced his backside. Fili's blue eyes rolled to meet his brother's before he fell to the sodden orc treaded ground. The taste of blood fresh upon his tongue. The pain of his wound strangling him into a lulling sleep. He couldn't hear much but his own blood rushing by his ears. When a voice crawled out from the sound.

It was Thorin. His sword guided by rage into the bellies of orcs and wargs. He had watched his nephews fall as he swung. They had been trying to protect him. Each other. And were now collapsing like fallen trees with branches who reached for one another but we're unable. Fili saw scuffling through blurred vision. Flashes of red and black. The chiming roar of the battle muffling. His breathing growing slow and tight, like trying to draw breath in water. The last thing he saw was Kili's hand reach for him before he was suffocated by darkness.

* * *

The chamber was silent beneath the mountain. Where the roars and grumbles of a great dragon once echoed. Three dwarves lay like corpses laid to rest. Blanketed by jewels and cloaks weathered from their journey. Darkness engulfed them and a chill that tingled to bones. Fili's mind was sloshing like water in pail. But slow and lost. Where was he? With a great effort he cracked open his eyes, but what he saw did not change. Black. Was he dead? Fili blinked. Thinking he could make out the modeled look of a cave above him. His breathing was slow, so slow that moving even a finger felt like moving an army. His heart beat with an unusual pattern like slow dripping water. He blinked again. And after a few tries managed to drag his arm up to his chest. But that was all he could move for the moment. The side of his body where he was stabbed remained paralyzed.

Still as his chest between sluggish heartbeats.

In and out of consciousness Fili went. His body awakening by the hour. His heart rate so slow. His mind so heavy. His body so numb he may as well be dead. As many knew him to be. Was he? Fili answered this question differently each time he opened his eyes. Memories of the battle trickling in and out of his mind.

_ Dead. I must be dead. _Fili said to himself, the words difficult to comprehend even in his mind. Having his left shoulder growing in sensation again, he felt a humming and deep pain begin to spawn. A small trickle of blood starting up as his heart rate inclined. He prodded at the wound with his right hand, wincing. _Pain means a feeling. Feeling means I must be alive to feel it. _His mind told him lazily. Fili licked his dry lips, chapped and bloodied. After several tries and the passing of an hour that felt like blinks, Fili sat up. Not realizing if he were to shift an inch to the side he would roll off the stone platform he had been placed on. Gold dwarven inscription boarded the rim.

The stone beneath his tingling finger tips was cool. He battled this bizarre weariness and managed to keep his eyes open. Adjusting to the darkness. The pain in his shoulder increasing. But as it did so, his breathing quickened to a normal pace. His heart rate climbing to a steady tune.

Fili pulled his cloak tighter around him. How long had it been since the battle? Where was the rest of the company? Were they all dead? Questions were flying through his mind faster than he could try and catch them with an answer. Fili dragged his legs to his chest for warmth. Realizing this was not where they fought. Someone put him here. Was he a captive? Had they lost the battle?... That's when from the corner of his blue eyes caught something that seemed to glow. He turned, shimmering even in utter darkness. The Arkenstone. His heart fell through his bones when he recognized the wrist guards about the hands holding the stone.

Thorin.

His uncle lay still as the stone beneath him. Eyes closed. That's when he noticed through the darkness, another body lay on the other side of Thorin. Kili. Fili nearly tumbled off his stone at the sight of the pair. Looking like corpses. And his certainty of that being true is what made him remain on his stone for a few deathly moments. It couldn't be. He had lived while they had not couldn't be. It was then he realized what Thorin and Kili were laid upon. And he himself. Funeral pyres. Confusion swept him to his feet. Landing with a toppling thud. Catching himself on the edge of Thorin's stone. His head spinning as blood rushed to his limbs after being still for days. His legs weak and aching.

Fili reached out, placing a hand on Thorin's fingers enwrapped around the Arkenstone. He winced. Expecting the eerie chill that hammers like a cold wind into you when touching the dead. But it did not come. Fili's brow furrowed. It must be in his mind that his uncle appears not all gone. Yes it must be, for when he lay his cold palm atop Thorin's breast. Pressing his ears against his armor. His listening was answered with not a single beat.

He pulled away.

Fili strode towards Kili. Not wanting to look at the face of his brother. Upon meeting his placid expression Fili's heart splintered into a thousand pieces, shattering like glass through his veins. A pain worse than his wound. Tears falling from his eyes and painting the dusty stone. Fili leaned over. Gripping Kili's ice-like hand.

"Oh Kili." He wept, holding it tight. The memory of his death haunted his sight. The sound of his call. It was his fault, all Fili's fault. He lay his head upon his chest. "_Why_." He closed his eyes. His breathing slowing as his pain worsened from all this movement. "I'm sorry Kili." He whispered. Tears making pathways down the dirt upon his cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He took a deep breath, holding onto his little brother's hand tight.

When he heard a muffled thump. Then another. Barely audible.

Fili's crying paused. Lifting his head and looking about the cavern for a source of the sound. Nothing.

He lay his head back down. There it was again. A quiet bump of a heartbeat lifted his armor for the flash of a moment. Before going still for a time."Kili..." he whispered, his voice hoarse and hopeful. He kept his ear to his chest, like ice against his stubbled cheek. Till he heard another beat. Yes, beat. _You're alive._

* * *

_**Please review!**  
_


	2. Erebor's King

_ You're alive_, he said in his mind and aloud. Fili nudged his brother. "Kili can you hear me?" When there was no response. Fili bit his lip making it bleed. He himself had awakened just a bit ago. Why would they have been placed on funeral pyres if they were not dead... because they seemed dead. As Kili did. As Thorin does. As Fili felt just moments ago, before being tumbled with a kind of grogginess and pain he had never felt before. And the memory that it was not just fatigue that held his limbs immovable. Fili smelled his wound. Beneath the ironed smell of blood was an usual stinging stench.

Poison.

"Kili!" He said again, his voice crawling up the empty walls around them. "Kili!" He was answered by silence. And his own words bouncing about the hollowed mountain. He listened for another beat. That precious sound. Pressing his ear hard against his chest. "Please..." Muffled and distant, like a soft raindrop in an wooden barrel. Then another. He shook his brother, when a deep groan left his pealing lips. Before his eyelids flickered. Fili's heart raced his lips into a smile as a slurred version of Fili left his brother's mouth. His dark gaze rolled to his older brother. Confused on what he was looking at. "Kili can you hear me?"

It took several moments but Kili gave a slight nod before closing his eyes again. He was alive. Fili couldn't help but grin. But panic grew when he noticed the stone below his brothers back was stained fading red and brown. "I'm going to look at your wound all right?" Even if it were a poison that had sent them into a mirrored death sleep, they still had wounds that started it all. Fili knew by the pain and deepness that his own was to heal. But he had yet to see Kili's. Fili carefully lifted his brother's back into the air. His own shoulder screaming at him as he did so. Kili's clothes stained around the slit in his skin. He couldn't judge the severity. Though he knew asking was most likely useless as Kili seemed to be as affected by this poison as Fili had been, or perhaps even worse. "Kili, how badly does this hurt?" He was answered by a groan. "I'm going to wrap it." He winced as he used his arm to slice off a strip of cloak. Wrapping it snug from Kili's back to chest. Though the cold was still piercing his aching body through his furs, Fili took off his thickest layer and lay it upon Kili.

When Kili's slow fidgeting halted after a few rushed inhales, Fili's heart dropped. Staring at his brother. Seeing no bumping in his chest. He was beginning to panic, when Kili's rusted voice fell from his lips.

"You stink." Kili opened his eyes, looking down to the furs that he knew by touch and smell to be Fili's.

"Oh gods." Fili squeezed Kili's hand and kissed his forehead. "Well I'm sure those have a fair bit of orc on them." Fili couldn't help his smile if he tried for he knew the look of disgust currently upon his brother's face well.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking about. His head still upon the stone. Fili noticed his fingers twitch, but his legs remained motionless. Fili took a moment, looking about the shadowy expanse.

"A tomb." Kili narrowed his eyes. Quiet for a moment.

"Are we de...?"

"No. At least I don't think so." At the thought of the word dead Fili tried to block Thorin from his mind and enjoy the sight of his brother's familiar eyes.

"But, the last thing I remember is watching you die."

"That's my last memory as well."As Kili woke up a bit by the minute, Fili told him all he had realized and that poison was the doing of their current situation.

"And so they just left us for dead?" Kili said in disbelief as he, with Fili's help, sat up.

"They left us because by all appearances we _were_ dead. Until moments ago I too thought that of you. Whatever this poison that coated the orc blades is powerful." Kili looked about before his eyes met Thorin's silhouette beside him.

"Thorin." He whispered. He met Fili's gaze that flicked away from him like two candles going out. "Are you certain?" Fili fiddled with his sleeve.

"I'll check on him once more." Fili left Kili's side and strode over to Thorin. Fili clenched his jaw as he let his eyes fall to the great King.

His uncle's eyes lay closed. The wound in his side painted brown with dried blood. Fili lay his ear to his chest. Not a sound answered him. And though he was most likely poisoned as well, the blow caught him in a precarious spot in his midsection. Organs could have been mangled.

Fili felt Kili's eyes upon his back as he lifted his head from Thorin's chest. He shook his head in response and heard Kili's exhale.

"What are we to do? March into Erebor like ghosts?" Kili said after some time of silence.

"I haven't thought of that part yet. If there's a way out of here." Kili looked about, sitting up more. His limbs growing tingly in feeling.

"The sooner the better." He tried to swing his legs over the pyre but winced as he used his back for strength. Fili hurried over and helped him to his feet.

"Can you feel your legs?"

"Mostly." He stood leaning on Fili, his legs quivering like grass in the wind.

"Mostly is better than none. It should be fading." Kili and Fili hobbled as one back towards Thorin. His pyre was rightfully higher than theirs, and had the most gold scattered about. Their hearts sinking at the sight of him. Once so mighty, made of ferocity, vigor and courage. He had left that brand in their hearts, as he did the rest of all who knew him. The two said their farewells and as unwilling as they were willing, began to head away from the pyre.

Suddenly, the piercing echoed sound of metal hitting the stoney floor rung in the great cavern. The two paused to listen as they hobbled down the stairway to the path. Kili looking over his shoulder for a source. All was the same. They must have budged something.

The two managed to get down the fleet of steep stairs, and found what they hoped to be the way out. Kili adjusting his grip on his brother's shoulder. When they came to a towering stoney door, they pushed and shoved but the thing wouldn't budge.

"Blast. There must be a key." Kili clenched his jaw and pushed again. His back firing up in pain as he did so. Fresh blood staining his bandage.

"It's no use." Fili sighed, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder from carrying the weight of his brother.

"We could always try screaming." Kili said. Fili put on his usual smirking look.

"And what would you do if you heard shouts coming from a tomb?" Kili shrugged. The two studying the door for any hints of opening. When they began discussing other ways out, they failed to hear anything else above their echoing voices.

Like three words whispered within the shadows from behind.

The door began to grumble and shift before them like an awakening troll. Fluttering in candlelight upon their haggard faces. The two looked for someone on the other side, when a different light caught their eye. It was the candlelight reflecting upon something mighty. Crystallized rainbow rays drawing their attention before shock nearly threw them to the floor.

"Thorin!" The two exclaimed, their voices ricocheting in the tomb. The burly dwarf limped up beside them. Pale faced. War-worn. Yet an air of nobility had not left him. The Arkenstone in hand while the other padded his wound.

"You were just going to leave me." He smirked slightly. His blue eyes taking in the sight of his nephews. He overlooked them for a moment, before limping forward and pulling them into an embrace. "I have never felt such fear and pain as when I saw you fall." The brothers squeezed him tightly. A sense of relief flooding their bodies. "But we must get help. Besides what toxicity plagued our bodies, our wounds have been without care for far too long. Come." He called, though he was ill and wounded, his voice still rang with power throughout his tomb and hall.

The three slipped out from the cavern and headed for the main walkway. And as unfortunate of a scare as it was for the dwarf whom happened to come upon these supposed dead men, it was very fortunate for them. The measly looking dwarf's eyes grew to saucers at the face of King Thorin and his nephews. Alive. He was without breath for several long moments and the three of them couldn't help but find it a bit humorous. The dwarf's hands quivered, dropping the candle in hand. Beard nearly going aflame. Thorin stepped up to him, gripping his slinking shoulder.

"Please, call upon Dáin. Tell him we are yet alive." Still without a word the dwarf took into a sprint, once out of sight his calls of 'the great king lives!' rang through the halls.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. A Warm Welcome

"I think it was Spinefish Poison. A Mixture only someone so vile and criminal as a necromancer ally could concoct." Thorin said as he adjusted in his seat by the fire. Adorned in fresh robes and surrounded by mead and food. Dáin paced before the roaring flames.

"That would have sense in all this."

"My nephew says our heartbeats were queer and quiet." He looked to Fili, whom was also dressed with Kili in fresh clothing with mead in their grip.

The fair haired dwarf nodded before speaking. "Kili's was nearly silent before growing strong. Thorin's was not even a ghost of a heartbeat." Dáin looked to Fili and nodded before looking back to Thorin.

"The poison slows your heartbeat down to next to nothing. Slowing everything in the system to nearly a full halt. That is why we knew you to be dead. All of you." Thorin sipped his mug.

"Yes." Dáin shook his head.

"I feel thick headed for being unaware. Like a fool."

"At the point of our burial the poison would have been at its height. Our heart rate being," he looked to Fili using his words "not even the ghost of a heartbeats." Dáin and Thorin discussed the incident for some time and what had happened since they fell. As well as how Bilbo left for home with Gandalf a bit ago.

"Good. I wish him well." He glanced to the Arkenstone that now rested on the table. His heart still clenching at being so cruel to the small halfling upon discovering his hands had taken it from the golden rubble.

"We can discuss further when you rest."

"Thank you." Thorin nodded, looking to Kili and Fili whom strongly agreed. Their pain had eased from fresh bandages and healing herbs, and their stomachs calmed from the bread and mead, but nothing sounded more appealing then a comfortable bed and a long sleep.

They slept for days on end. Thorin awakening first. More out of worry than being fully rested and began discussions with Dáin in private. Before calling upon all the men, dwarves and elves still about Erebor, sharing the news of his survival. To say they were shocked would be not saying much at all considering the wide eyes and excitement of the onlookers that day. Especially those of the company, whom whether he liked it or not, all swarmed him into an embrace.

Though there were some dwarves and bitter men whom rather had Dáin stay in power, for he was not that one that woke the dragon. But there was still a prominently jovial feeling in the air that afternoon. Thrived mostly by Bofur, Bifur, Ori, Dori, and all the rest. Thorin receiving much praise and many questions. He also shared the news of Kili and Fili, but that they had yet recovered but should be upright soon.

Kili awoke before Fili, but waited for his brother before leaving their room. When the fair haired dwarf arose, stiff and still a bit tired, the pair left the room to find Thorin in the hall.

"Glad to see you upright." Thorin manged a smile and patted his nephews on their shoulders. "Your wounds as have mine were tended to in sleep, Thranduil sent down several healers when he heard of our survival." Thorin licked his lip and reluctantly stated, "it seems people are much kinder to you when you come back from the dead." Fili smirked.

"I will have to thank him."

"You will have the honor tonight."

"Is it truly night?" Kili said looking about the candlelit halls for any natural light. That's when he heard much noise, voices and footfalls. A mass of people heading through the halls.

"Tonight, we celebrate our lives and most importantly, taking back Erebor. Many have come in the week you have been asleep." Thorin turned about, a slight limp in his step but his head held high. Carrying pride and nobility in his gait as he strode the hall of his kingdom.

"A feast?" Kili turned and said to Fili whom shrugged.

"Sounds like a good welcoming to me."

"We should come back from the dead more often."

Once Thorin's life was announced the word jumped like fire down the lonely mountain, to Laketown and beyond. Yet not to the halfling who was too far already.

Dwarves, men and even a few elves drawing in from all over. Bringing meats and cheeses and all else they could gather in such a revolutionary time. If Bilbo had learned of the feast going on behind him, he might have turned about from his current passing through Rivendell. For the once dining hall, that was more of a shadow of one with scarred walls from Smaug, was littered with food. The long surviving stone table blanketed in 5 kinds of meat, colorful cheeses and chiefly ale. Though many did come to welcome their royal heirs of Durin, it would be a lie to say a good handful did not come hoping to bargain for the wealth still in the mountain, and of course, for the food.

A great silence and murmuring was heard when Thorin, Kili and Fili entered the hall. But it didn't take more than a minute for the company of dwarves to start up a cheer and chant as they fled to them.

"You little bastards!" Bofur exclaimed with a laugh as he grabbed the pair of brothers.

"Please never ever ever again you two." Balin said earnestly before getting shoved out by others in the company. All bearing endless smiles upon seeing their faces. Prompting them with countless questions and praise. They spent the majority of the feast reliving their journey with the company, laughing and drinking long into the night. Till even Bombur was full. But between their reminiscing with their dwarven kin, Fili and Kili made an effort to seek out others among the feast. They recognized a few from Laketown, and among them was Bard. Who talked with Thorin for a good long while. When Fili and Kili were approached by Thranduil, who hadn't taken much from the feast but the wine, they thanked him for his services. And even apologized for tainting and stealing his barrels all that while back. They then returned to their table. Thorin rose high above all and raised his glass.

"To Erebor!" A cheer ran through the onlookers at their seats, sloshing mead about the feast as they collided mugs. Ori then got to his shaky feet as mead affected him quickly, "to these brave" he hiccuped then excused himself before going on, all eyes upon him "survivors!" Kili and Fili cheered loudest of all. None of the dwarves even having the thought not to be loud and coarse in front of an elven King.

Kili and Fili were more than relieved to be among such good friends once more. It was like nothing had changed. Though they didn't wish to stay forever. Not just yet. They had someone to see.

A week later, with saddle bags packed making the pair feel like hibernating bears, the two brothers readied their ponies for a long ride.

"You're going?!" Bofur exclaimed as the two tried to explain why they had to leave.

"We will be back." The other dwarves gave the two funny looks.

"How long?"

"Where are you going?"

"You might die!"

"There's angry orcs still out there!"

"What if Smaug has a brother!" The two chuckled at that one from Ori, before getting on their ponies.

"We'll be all right." Fili said from upon his stormy steed.

"When will you be back?" Called a dwarf from the back of the mass of beards, it was Dori.

"However long it takes. We are to see a certain halfling. For we never got the chance to thank him. Farewell!"

"Be safe." Thorin said from a stairway. Eyes on the two. They looked upon each other for a moment before nodding. "Give my regards to her."

"To her? You're going to see a girl?" Bofur shouted from the side.

"His mother you swine. And my sister." Thorin scoffed from his spot leaning against the wall.

"To you as well, Uncle. Blessed may we be. Farewell." And with that the two kicked their ponies and trotted off down the pathway. The ground still muddy and as disturbed as it was the night of the battle. The dwarves starting up a song behind them. It faded into wind as they rode but gave them a tune to hum for the long journey. The two wanted to see Mr. Baggins of course. But the main truth of it all, they didn't want to be there. In Erebor. That wasn't their true home although it soon would be.

But over the countless weary days of travel, they finally reached it.

"The Blue Mountains." Kili said quietly as they viewed them from afar. Their white snow dusted peaks towering above them. Their hearts settling at the sight of place. It was where they belonged. Fili let out a long pleasant sigh, his breath clouding like smoke before him. His hands stiff within the cold reins. He smiled.

"Home."

Though their mother Dis had not heard of their death's, she pulled them into a hug that seemed to never end. And none of them wanted it to. It had been many a month since they were in her arms. By the fire, sipping hot tea and eating her famous Pig and Lamb stew. When the brother's left home all that time ago to aid their uncle in taking back Erebor, they were boys. Returning now to their favorite armchair, mugs, and blankets, the two felt much older after seeing so much. But they didn't mind one bit as their mother made them dinner and babied them every way she could. She thought they weren't going to come back. And upon learning that nearly happened, she didn't leave their sides all night. Covering them with their baby quilts as they went to their beds that were side by side, and placed mugs of hot pine tea between them.

Several days passed before they got going again, to their mother's dismay. Well fed and happy as they'd been in months, only one thing could make them smile even bigger. Seeing that bigfooted fellow's eyes grow to the moon at the sight of them on his doorstep.

"Just the way we came before?" Kili asked with a smile as their ponies stepped foot out of Ered Luin and into the rolling hills of the Shire.

"Just the way." Fili answered with his usual smirk. The sights of the Shire and hobbits so different now. The two held the little creatures with a much higher regard. Though the hobbits about them didn't see them any different, and gave them the same suspicious glowering looks as the first time they had passed though. Not everything had changed since the battle.

The rounded hobbit hole's dotted the hills like flowers, all different colors laid behind tall sunflowers or billowing grasses. But the two still had memorized Bilbo's door. Green. Upon The Hill. Bag End. The Shire. Into Hobbiton through Michel Delving they went. All sorts of folks giving them a queer eye but they returned a smile.

"Do you think he'll faint?" Fili asked as they crossed The River, the ponies' hooves bouncing upon the stone. A smirk grew on Kili's face.

"Nearly did last time. And we weren't dead then."

* * *

**_Please review!_ **


	4. An Unexpected Visit

"Do you think he'll faint?" Fili asked as they crossed The River, the ponies' hooves bouncing upon the stone. A smirk grew on Kili's face.

"Nearly did last time. And we weren't dead then." Kili chuckled, patting his pony's sweaty neck. They road to the bottom of The Hill and tied their steeds up in town, letting them graze while they headed up the dirt path. Past the flowers and through the gate. Bag End looking unchanged while inside it was missing a few things.

Bilbo meanwhile, had only recently gotten home himself. And upon finding his own folk had also believed him to be dead and sold many of his belongings as fast as hotcakes, he was left rather stressed. He spent nearly everyday from sparkling dawn till starry dusk over the hill and under the hill, trying to barter for his own furniture back from a neighbor or two. Although he'd never think of it, it was a decent enough distraction from dealing with the death of his friends. And it left him exhausted.

Little Bilbo sat at his kitchen table, nearly falling asleep with a mug of milk in hand. A piece of toast buttered and ready to be eaten before him. But it seemed his sleep was keeping him from this tasty snack. And from noticing heavy footfalls outside his door. Still in his robe, he dozed off. His snug robe could always make him sleepy. When a loud banging shook the house. With a start, he jumped to his feet. Nearly spilling warm milk all over his pajama pants.

"Good gracious. If it is anybody who isn't anybody who stole _my_ things then please leave at once." Bilbo shouted from the table, but with his tired voice is was hardly more than a whisper. He went to the kitchen window, trying to peer out to the front door. But while he was gone his hedge had over grown to block the view.

Another knock.

Bilbo sighed, clenching his jaw and pulling his robe tighter around him, covering up as much as he could. "The nerve to call so early." Bilbo mumbled, though it was already past 11ses, as he sat his mug down and headed for the door. Prepared to bicker with whatever thief stood before him. But he wasn't prepared for this.

Bilbo tied off his robe, reached for the door and swung the thing open.

"I-" but his scolding tone dropped. But did not drop as much as his jaw nor the handkerchief in hand. Or the dribble of milk from his chin. His heart scuttled to the floor. The brothers stood before him, before bowing.

"Kili."

"Fili."

"At your service." As the words rang in Bilbo's pointed ears the little hobbit wouldn't blink. He merely reached out to the smug dwarves, tentatively poked their bellies, before falling over like a fainting tree at the sight of a lumberman. But in predicting such a thing, Fili managed to catch the poor creature and carried him back into his home. Laid him in his favorite armchair. And pulled up a seat with Kili before the hobbit. It took a few minutes for the hobbit to come to his senses once more. But when he did he opened one eye at a time. And upon seeing Fili and Kili fiddling with his fire, smiling at him. The hobbit closed them once more.

"I don't like ghosts so please leave here." When they didn't respond. He waited a moment before opening his eyes again, his scared expression growing distant. "Unless of course. You. You..."

"We aren't ghosts." Fili said as he took a seat beside him, his eyes smiling. Bilbo's blue eyes looked he and his brother over. Shaking his head.

"No no no. I saw you. Both of you. In your spooky tomb." Bilbo's hands were shaking, Kili vanished for a moment, and was followed by a sound of loud rummaging and returned with a mug of ale. He pushed it into the hobbit's hands.

"How did you? Never mind, of course you know where to find it." He took a sip, Kili smirking. "I would refuse since it is yet noon but I feel I need it." The hobbit took a sip before sitting back and hearing their tale. His perplexed expression morphing to understanding as they spoke. His heart rate slowing as he realized he was not seeing the dead nor going back in time to having to repeat the journey his feet still ached from. Though the less tired part of him liked that idea.

A smile eventually grew upon his tired face.

"So that is that. You two faced an army, slew orcs, fell from poison, died by all means but still managed to skip around death, and still here you are. On your feet. Across the land. Sword at the ready." Bilbo smiled as he sat his nearly empty mug down on the oak table. "I admire you pair. Always did. That's why when you two and Thorin...well I..." He stuttered. The memory of watching Thorin's eyes close as he said his last words to the hobbit and the dreary sight of the threesome's bodies being carried into the tomb swelled up in his mind. He held back tears. "None of it was worth that cost." He shook his head. "Not one bit." The dwarves smiled, taking in each of the little creature's words.

Fili rested a hand on Bilbo's shoulder before speaking. "It was a price we were willing to pay." Bilbo raised his brow. "As were you when you first signed on."

"Yes well I," he cut himself off. Biting his lip.

"You came to know it was a very real chance. For you. And for any of us. And did you turn back? No." Kili rested his elbows on his knees.

"You stayed. Slew giant spiders. Rescued us from deep dungeons. Faced a dragon." Kili added from his stool.

"I dare say if there is anyone here with a heart of gold it is you Mr. Baggins. And we thank you for that."

Bilbo smiled and let a tear fall down his cheek. He was quiet for a moment, watering eyes set on the pair. His fingers trembling with pride and happiness.

"I am very glad you are all right. Very glad indeed." Not one moment longer and he flew from his armchair and hugged the two tight as iron. His embarrassment for such things lost somewhere between his hobbit hole and the Lonely Mountain. "Whose ready for tea?"

"Me." Bilbo's brow furrowed. Neither of the brothers had spoken. His bare feet padded upon the cool tile as he turned about to the voice. Eyes growing wide at his door as Balin, Dwalin... Bifur, Bofur... and even Bombur squeezed his way in. Speaking a surprising word of two of, "I'll take ale please."

"I won't believe it." Bilbo mumbled under his breath. Kili and Fili nearly as surprised as he. This time as the dwarves filed in through his door, his arms were open to them as was his heart. And a smile danced from his eyes to his lips. Once Bombur waddled in and unplugged the door, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin followed suit. Every last one of them pulling Bilbo into a hug. The poor little hobbit's ribcage left bruised whence they were done. The hobbit hole was full of laughter and reminiscing of their previous visit. Fili and Kili questioned them all about their travels, and discovered the company had left a day or so after them when hearing of their return to the Shire.

Bilbo scuttled about disappearing in and out of the room, in his robe just as the last time, gathering every dishware he had left and every bit of cheese and sausage in the house.

"2nd Break- well, hm, Luncheon is served!" Fili and Kili pushed through the company and plopped down at the head of the table beside the hobbit. Raising their mugs high to the Baggins as all were seated. As they all cleaned their plates, Fili and Kili finishing off their mugs of ale firstly of course, when a shadow appeared in the doorway. Before it shifted as the dwarf stepped into the room.

"This place is easier to find in the day." Thorin said through a smirk. The dwarves and hobbit all broke out into a cheer. Kili scooting over to allow space for the King. Bilbo looked from Kili to Fili, to Thorin and beyond. And stood upon his chair.

"To the friends and journey that changed my life. Changed all of ours really." He shifted his weight as he balanced on the stool. "And most truly gave you three, new lives. A second go around is the way I think of it. For when I put my nose on it," he looked about to all their bearded faces. "You gave me. A new life. Whether that life is fully behind me matter's not. For it's in here, forever." He patted his robed chest before raising his mug high. The group cheered and drank down the ale and wines. And finished their meal after a short while as Bilbo didn't own much food since the 'robbery' as he called it.

As the afternoon passed upon the hobbit hole, the dwarves scattered about Bag End, thinking back and chattering about every odd and end. Bilbo spotted Fili and Kili whom stood beside the window. Looking upon the green hills dotted with the shifting shadows of clouds. Bilbo wandered towards the brothers with gentle footfalls. Hands in his robe pockets. The two looked down to his curly head as he looked to them.

"You are welcome to take the guest room and stay awhile." He lowered his voice and leaned in, "but don't spread the word for I have not enough beds for everyone, and none in this shire could accommodate Bombur. Even old Barrelson is thinner than he. And that hobbit can't get through his round door." The two smirked.

"Thank you for the invitation." Fili said. Bilbo was quite for a moment. He fiddled with his robe tie.

"Back home with you after this I take it? To the great Lonely Mountain." The hobbit asked. The two brother's looked at each other for a moment before returning their eyes to the hafling.

"We're not certain." Fili said. Ideas and plans were fluttering through their minds like butterflies taking their first flights.

"To home eventually, yes. But the world is large. And I've heard many a tale of riches of all sorts, and ales to satisfy even a dragon that lay within and beyond known borders."

Bilbo rocked from heel to toe. Glancing between the two. "That sounds very... dangerous." Kili's eyes turned impish.

"But just as inviting. Does it not." The dark haired dwarf said through a smirk. Bilbo glanced to the floor and played with his sleeve.

"I won't say yes. But... I cannot bring myself to say no." Fili and Kili exchanged a smile. Their eyes dancing as their words played off each other.

"Wouldn't you say June sounds about right?"

"Why yes. Yes I would."

"Fine time for traveling."

"Wherever the road-"

"Or no road."

"Will take us."

"Ponies will have rested up plenty by then."

"We may be able to snag up a third." Fili's blue eyes flicked to Bilbo. "A nice small one. Sweet as an apple." Fili's blue eyes flicked to Bilbo whom shifted from foot to foot.

"Well... if I am not too busy with the house... and the furniture... and the garden, well I..." Bilbo bit his lip. Taking in a short breath. And held his head high. "Blast it all. Call the pony Myrtle and I've locked the door and am at your side."

The brothers broke into grins, gripping the halfling's shoulders. The idea of adventuring through the lands, over mountain and valley. With a friend as fine as he, and a brother that was as much part of him as his own flesh, made their hearts dance in their chest. Fili knelt down to the hobbit.

"In your words my dear Baggins, we were given a second chance to live." He squeezed his shoulder. Bilbo smiled a cheery warm look. And Kili's soft brown gaze hopped between Fili and the hobbit. Before saying with a lively smile in his eyes.

"And live it we will."

_**Author's note: **Hello wonderful readers! Thank you for reading this story! Now I must say I had been planning on ending this story right here,but since I cannot wait to continue the adventures of Kili and Fili, and of course, Mr Bilbo as well, I will be posting a sequel. It will come soon, so please keep your eyes out for a sequel to "To Live Again". Please review, and let me know what you think! Thank you kindly! _


End file.
